Code: XANA
Code: XANA is the 8th story of the Viridi Saga in the Nextgen Series written by Gamewizard2008. Code: XANA was published on November 25, 2012, and completed on January 17, 2013. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9743872/1/Code-XANA Chapter List #Virtual Paradise #No Glitches Allowed #Reboot and Rebirth #Bonus: Miyuki's Sadness Summary Having been lent the HEAD-SET II by his father, Dillon York decides to use it to enter one of the places his dad went to: the KND Cyber Network. There, he meets and befriends an ancient computer program named XANA, who has been trapped within the network for many years, and was the original KND Sooper Computer. XANA shows Dillon an old game inside the network called Sugar Rush, where Dillon meets Vanellope von Schweetz, a little girl with a glitching problem. They talked for a little while and became quick friends before Dillon had to return home. Dillon returned to the cyber world the following day and wanted to help Vanellope deal with her glitching problem. He steals a bunch of his friends' electronic devices and downloads their data on the HEAD-SET to Vanellope. It fails to work, so the two spend the rest of their time talking. When Vanellope leaves, Dillon meets with Mr. Game-and-Watch, who takes Dillon into an old Game-and-Watch. Dillon finds himself in the Flat Zone and follows Game-and-Watch through a 2-D world. Game-and-Watch brings Dillon to The Source of Cyberspace, which is a teeny-tiny pixel. XANA arrives just then and has Dillon give the pixel to him, in exchange for curing Vanellope's glitch. The following day, after XANA was freed, he sent his robots out into the real world and began terrorizing everyone, beginning his conqueration of the world. Dillon, Chris Uno, Zach, and Maddy entered the cyber world and made their way through the Cybernetic City to take down XANA. They succeed in their mission with Vanellope's help, and some time after, they download Vanellope into the real world as a solid hologram. Differences Between Old Version and New Version *When Dillon leaves the cyber world the first time, he would soon meet with Leanne and tell her about Cyberspace. In the new version, this scene is scrapped, as it seemed unrelevant. **Also, in that scene, Leanne would've mentioned Cheren wanted her to investigate the new Mask Shop for a missing mask, foreshadowing Operation: MASKED. Since Cheren didn't know about the missing mask until MASKED, this was another reason the scene was scrapped. **Just as well, Leanne is excluded from the Cybernetic City stage, mainly to cut down on characters. *The unnecessary drama between Dillon and Nolan was scrapped. *The Team Gnik scene was scrapped. *At the story's end, there used to be a scene where Medusa rescues Harry the Werewolf from Nightmare Land's dungeon, recruiting him into her service. This scene was scrapped, so Harry is still, and may always, be in prison. Story Importance *Vanellope von Schweetz is introduced. She becomes a new friend and member of Sector V. *The Zoni make their appearance, and seem interested in Vanellope. *Following XANA's defeat, Dr. Nefarious rescues him from Digital Nothing, later to fix him and bring him to work for Team Gnik. Characters *'Dillon York' *Nolan York *Danika York *Chris Uno *Zach Murphy *Maddy Murphy *X.A.N.A. *Vanellope von Schweetz Quotes Game Over Scenes "I told you to be careful, Dillon." ''- XANA; during Sugar Rush. ''"Where did you think you were going, Dillon?" - XANA; during Flat Zone. "You users are the first of many." ''- XANA; Cybernetic City 1. ''"Users don't belong in MY world." - XANA; Cybernetic City 2. ''"Preparing for derezzolution." ''- XANA; during boss battle. Site Poll Which chapter was your favorite? Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Category:Viridi Saga Category:Nextgen Series